sonamy one month
by Sonicsketchgirl
Summary: one month one love one chance what could happen? sonic burned his feet and Amy is here to help him what could go happen? love? secrets revealed? kidnapping? or all three? C: read to find out my first sonamy fanfic plz don't flame give me constructive criticism and you GET A COOKIE C:
1. Chapter 1

Sonamy one month

**DISCLAMER: I don't own anything all characters belong to Sega c: my first Sonamy fan fic flames wanted but plz don't cuss that's all I ask c: thanx**

**DAY 1**

5… 4… 3… faster! Faster! Sonic said to himself as Eggman's base was about to self-destruct little did he know his speed shoes weren't holding up very well as he left a fire trail in his wake. 2… "Aw geeezzzzz!" as he had burned a hole in both his shoes and was starting to burn his feet. 1… BOOM! As it blew up sonic was still rushing to get home no matter how much his feet hurt. Just a little farther… then he rushed in the door and took off his shoes. O_O "wholey…." He stared in awe to see two smoking holes in his speed shoes. The he looked back at his feet to see he burned them pretty bad "aw man…" he wined as he threw himself on the soft couch and propped his burned feet on a pillow. One seconded later a knock was herd "oh soniku!" said a happy pink hedgehog. Amy finally something to do sonic thought although he didn't like to admit it he had a thing for the bright pink hedgehog. "It's open" said sonic in a strained voice. She walked in and gasped as she saw Sonic's feet pink and burned to a crisp. "Oh my! What happened?!" Amy said worryingly. "Well… I was running from Eggman's base as it was about to self-destruct then I ran so fast I melted the soles of my shoes and burned my feet it's no big deal." Sonic said with a shrug. "That IS a big deal and I'm taking you to the hospital right now!" Amy commanded. "W-w-w- what?!" sonic stuttered hospitals weren't exactly his thing. "You heard me Mr.!" said Amy. "I'm NOT going and you can't make me!" said sonic as Amy got very angry with him. "YOU ARE GOING AND THAT'S FINNAL!" Amy angrily replied in such a way that anyone could easily mistake her for Sonic's mom XD. Then unexpectedly she grabbed sonic and dragged him to her pink car. "Aw come on Amy!" sonic wined like a 2 year old. "Ugh fine I'm obviously not goanna win this argument." He confessed as Amy bucked him in and drove off. Once they arrived sonic was more frightened than ever. As Amy helped him out of the car and into the waiting room the frightened hedgehog passed out in a chair. Poor thing he must have been scared to death! Amy thought as she saw her unconscious hero in a plastic chair. Then a nurse rushed in with a wheel chair. "Oh my goodness this must be serious!" the nurse said worryingly seeing sonic passed out. "Actually he's frightened of hospitals right when we came in the waiting room he passed out." Replied Amy as the nurse got sonic in the wheelchair. "Alright then come with me and we will examine your friend." Said the nurse. She wheeled him in to room number 21 as Amy followed behind. Then the nurse carefully placed sonic on the hospital bed as Amy sat in the chair by the bed. "The doctor will be here shortly." The nurse said politely and Amy nodded. Sonic slowly opened his eyes to find he was in a hospital bed that was in a room filled with those cheesy cat posters that say stuff like hang in there and get well soon. The poor hedgehog was practically shaking once he discovered where he was. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were scared." Said Amy questioningly with a smirk. "What I'm the hero I'm not afraid of anything!" replied sonic triumphantly. "Really? Then why did you pass out in the waiting room brave hero?" Amy asked sarcastically trying not to. "Ok… maybe I'm afraid of some things like water and needles and ….. Hospitals. "Replied sonic with a sigh of defeat "why?" Amy questioned. "Well… um… let's just say I don't exactly have good memories in hospitals." Then the doctor walked in she was a blue fox that was very tall. Just as she did sonic passed out again and fell back on to the bed. "He's not very fond of hospitals." Amy explained. "Oh he was like that the last time. I'm Doctor Rosemary by the way." said the doctor with a smile. "So what happened this time?" asked Doctor Rosemary as if sonic had been there before. "What do you mean this time?" asked Amy with an expression of pure horror. "Well last time he came in we almost had to amputate his leg from blood poisoning." The doctor explained as Amy just sat wide eyed in the hospital chair staring into space. So that's where he was and I yelled at him for not going to the park with me… now I feel terrible. She thought and didn't notice the nurse calling her name. "AMY!" yelled Doctor Rosemary as Amy snapped out of her deep thought. "Well the burns look pretty bad 3rd degree if I say so myself what exactly happened?" asked Rosemary inquisitively. "He was running from an explosion and all the heat from friction melted the soles of his shoes and his feet got burned." Replied Amy. "Well I'll ask the specialist what he wants to do." Said Doctor Rosemary as she walked out the door. Sonic stirred in his sleep worrying Amy; he was having a really bad nightmare. Sonic started whimpering in his sleep as he did Amy stroked his quills trying to calm him down. Then all that could be herd was a soft purring coming from a happy hedgehog Amy just smiled; seeing as she never got sonic to purr no matter how hard she tried. She then stopped as she noticed sonic starting to wake up again. "Ugh… did I pass out again?" he asked with a cheesy grin. "Afraid so" replied Amy as the Doctor came back in with some bandages. "I see you finally woke up." Said Doctor Rosemary with a smirk. "And I'm starting to wish I hadn't." he said in a pained voice as Doctor Rosemary put bandages on his feet. "Just relax you'll be out of here soon" said the doctor trying to calm him down so he wouldn't pass out again. "Define SOON." Said sonic in his usual cocky way as she finished wrapping the bandages. "Well now that that's taken care of I have some good news and some bad news" said the doctor in calming voice trying not to worry sonic. "BAD NEWS?!" sonic yelled as his quills stood up on end. "Calm down" said Amy with her sweet voice as she stroked his quills then his quills until they dropped back down. "The bad news is you'll have to stay off your feet for a month." Said the doctor as sonic sighed with relief thinking it would be ten times worse. "The good news if it's ok with you and if doesn't mind I thought maybe she could help you during this month seeing as you will have to be in a wheelchair. Well?" asked the doctor. "If it's ok with you" said Amy as she looked into Sonic's eyes with her beautiful smile. "Uh well I um ok" sonic stuttered and blushed. Wow a whole month with Amy I could tell her how I feel about her sonic thought as he stared into her emerald green eyes. "I'll get a wheelchair for you" said rosemary as she left the room. Just as she left Amy started stroking Sonic's quills again sonic just smiled

Then sonic blushed as he was trying to hold back a purr. "Aw come on wont you purr for me?" asked Amy with puppy dog eyes "I sound like a cat!" replied sonic as his ears folded. "Well I think its adorable so pretty plz let me hear you purr!" Said Amy with a cute smile on her face. "Oh fine" Then sonic started purring uncontrollably and Amy just kept giggling as sonic blushed a deep red. "Ok ok you heard me purr happy now?" asked sonic sarcastically. "Oh alright." Said Amy sadly. Then the Doctor came back in with the wheelchair. "Well here you go see you in one month" she said then left as Amy got sonic in the wheel chair. "FINALLY I thought I would be stuck in there forever!" complained sonic as Amy pushed the wheelchair out to the car.

**End of chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonamy one month chapter 2

**Thanx for reviewing! And following I'm really excited to be writing this fanfic so here's chapter 2 Btw I don't own sonic and stuff blah blah belongs to Sega do I have to go through this? : D any way ON WITH THE STORY **

**Day 2**

Sonic woke up on the couch and got up only to fall back down on his face. –Becoming a habit in sonic games for sonic to fall on his face T_T- then he remembered what happened yesterday. He got back on the couch bored as heck. 'Great just great now what im I goanna do all day!' sonic thought. 30 minutes went by and sonic had found a new hobby in drawing. He had drawn a beautiful sketch of Amy on a sheet of paper. Then a knock was herd and sonic quickly hid the picture under the couch. "It's open" said sonic as Amy walked in with her usual red dress on. "Hi sonic!" "Hey Amy" "FINNALY you have successfully revived me from dyeing of boredom." Said sonic sarcastically. "Well we can't have little soniku die of boredom" "That's not my name…" sonic said annoyed. "Well Ames isn't my name so you can't call me Ames" "Not fair... ok maybe it is fair... but that doesn't mean I approve!" "I could call you other things…" "Like what?" "I could start calling you faker" said Amy with a smirk. "OH NO YOU CAUGHT THE EMO THIS IS WHY I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM SHADOW!" said sonic sarcastically. "Oh please I did not catch the emo" "STAY AWAY YOUR GONNA GIVE ME THE EMO!" "I could leave you here to 'die of boredom'" "NOOOOOO... plz don't" "Alright then what do you want to do?" "…Chile dogs please…" said sonic with puppy dog eyes. "Oh no! No no no no no no! That puppy dog face won't work this time Mr.!" "But Amy…" "NOPE!" "But you make the best chilidogs!" "Nope!" "bu-" "nope" "Amy" "nope" "sto-" "nope" "I'll kiss you." Sonic couldn't believe what he just said did he really say that to Amy? Amy blushed then gave a creep smile. "I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" Amy just scooted closer with that creepy smile. "AMY DON'T YOU DARE… IM WARNING YOU AMY DON'T DO IT!" Amy just came closer. "I HAVE A WEAPON!" said sonic and picked a pillow off the couch. "OK MABEY NOT…" Amy came closer and kissed him. Sonic blushed hard Amy giggled as she saw Sonic's tail wag. "I think soniku is enjoying himself." Amy teased. "Proof?" "your tail" sonic looked down to his tail wagging. "Betrayed by my own tail curses!" "Wait… so does this mean you'll make me Chile dogs now!" "I kissed you, but you said you would kiss me" "Fudge… do I have to?" "If you want Chile dogs, then yes." "Fine BUT THE ONLY REASON I'M DOING THIS IS FOR THE CHILE DOGS!" "sure it is…" sonic leaned over and kissed Amy. Only a small purr could be heard. Sonic blushed hard while he tried to stop his tail from wagging. "Do not tell anyone I did that!" "Oh fine" "Ok you got your kiss now gimme Chile dogs please you make them the best!" Amy giggled and started making Chile dogs she knew sonic didn't kiss her JUST for the Chile dogs.

**Sorry for the short chapter next will be longer but in my opinion it was funny as heck XD I laughed my heart out just writing it lolz thanx for reading (;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonamy one month chap 3**

**Hey im back with a new chapter c: and yeah… STORY BEGIN **

Later after a dinner of chilidogs Amy helped sonic to his room then went home. **At 3:00 am yes AM- **A loud smash was heard and sonic popped up to see a giant claw in his bedroom. The giant claw grabbed him before he had time to get away. Then he looked up to see eggman in his flying vehicle –I forget da name of it- "DO YOU REALISE ITS THREE AM!" yelled sonic angrily trying to break free. "Do I look like I care?" "Yes" "WHY YOU LITTLE RODENT!" "Pfft! An evil genius with an IQ of 300 doesn't know im a hedgehog after like 5 years of fighting him that's just sad." "SHUT UP!... wait a minute what's this?" said eggman with an evil grin as he saw the bandages on Sonic's feet then pushed a button brining sonic closer. "So care to tell me what happened? Or do I have to take drastic measures?" "Burned my feet…" said sonic with a sigh of defeat. "HAHAHAHAHAHA" eggman laughed it up. "Well then guess the experiments will be all the more enjoyable for me!" "WHAT?!" "Well if I find out the secret to your speed I can find a way to stop it for good." "AMY!" sonic yelled hopping Amy could hear him. "What's this calling your girlfriend for help? What a pity" "Ehh… she's not my girlfriend…" said sonic with a blush.

**Meanwhile…**

Amy couldn't sleep that night and heard a crash coming from down the street. She quickly grabbed her hammer and ran after whoever made the crash. Then she heard sonic call for her. She ran to see eggman had sonic in a giant metal claw. "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" eggman just stepped into an erupting volcano that was Amy rose. "Uhhhhh…. SEE YA" He dropped sonic and flew back to his base. Amy ran and caught sonic –after carrying that giant hammer I bet she's pretty strong-. "Hey wait a minute im the hero around here im supposed to be saving you not the other way around!" "Well… I could just leave you with eggman..." "THANK YOU AMY IM GREATFULL THAT YOU SAVED ME YOU ARE VERY AMAZING AND BEAUTIFULL!" Said sonic quickly then he realize what he just said. "That's what I thou- hey wait just another minute! What did you just say?" "Uh... Thank you for saving me…" "After that" "you're amazing" "after that…" "You're beautiful…" then sonic blushed and Amy smiled. "Aww you're so cute when you blush!" sonic just blushed even harder. "Awwwww!" "Can we just go home now…?" "Oh fine…"


End file.
